


Вопреки смерти

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Бэйлфаер попадает в Сторибрук, когда Румпельштильцхен приходит, чтобы забрать его из Неверленда. И пытается разгадать секреты, сокрытые от него отцом.





	1. Домой

Бэйлфаер спал на полу пещеры, когда услышал тихие приближающиеся шаги. Кто-то крался к нему с весьма определенной целью.  
Подросток вскочил, хватаясь за копье - на этом острове друзей у него не было - и затаился, дожидаясь незваных гостей.  
В полутьме, в освещении всего нескольких факелов, он разглядел широкоплечую фигуру, облаченную в блестящую кожу и слишком высокую для любого из местных обитателей. Взрослый?..  
\- Бэй, - позвал знакомый голос, заставивший вздрогнуть. - Ты здесь, Бэй?  
Бэйлфаер выскочил из засады, наставляя на отца копье. Румпельштильцхен отпрянул, но тут же, нахмурившись, легким движением руки магией обратил копье в пыль. А потом, не сказав больше ни слова, закинул сына себе на плечо и понес. Тот попытался возмутиться, но отец только хорошенько встряхнул его и продолжил путь. Бэйлфаер затих, сердито насупившись. Совсем не о такой их встрече он мечтал. Но все же... теперь он мог выбраться отсюда...  
Он ждал, что они вернутся в Зачарованный Лес. И был бесконечно удивлен, когда оказался в совсем незнакомом месте. Странном, больше похожем на мир без магии. Вот только магия здесь была...  
\- Где это мы? - спросил он, вертя головой и оглядываясь по сторонам. В таком положении делать это было не слишком удобно.  
\- Дома, - услышал он краткий и лаконичный ответ.  
\- Это не Зачарованный Лес...  
\- Это мир без магии.  
Так все же?..  
\- Так ты теперь не маг! - обрадовался Бэйлфаер, когда отец принес его в дом и поставил перед собой. И правда - кожа его больше не была золотой, глаза - пугающе-звериным, а руки когтистыми и жуткими. Он больше не был чудовищем... - Ты изменился! Стал прежним! Потому и пришел за мной!  
Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся.  
\- Я маг, Бэй. Я принес сюда магию.  
\- Ты... Так ты... Чудовище! - заявил Бэйлфаер, оскорбленный таким признанием. - Ничего ты не изменился!  
\- Хватит называть меня так.  
Не стерпев внезапно твердого тона и холодности в голосе отца, подросток выбежал прочь из дома. Он бежал, желая просто оказаться как можно дальше от отца в тот миг. Не задумываясь больше ни о чем. И едва не попал под машину... Которую отец тут же отбросил от него магией. И, взяв сына за руку, затащил его обратно домой. Бэйлфаер мелко дрожал, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Было страшно и стыдно за такое глупое безрассудство.  
\- Не смей больше от меня убегать, - строго произнес отец, вцепляясь ему в плечи. - Понял?  
Бэйлфаер вздрогнул, поднимая на него ошеломленный взгляд. Все же отец изменился... Раньше он никогда не говорил с ним так...  
Румпельштильцхен повел его по дому, показывая комнаты. И, остановившись возле одной из них, отпер дверь.  
\- Это твоя комната, Бэй, - сообщил он, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и слегка поглаживая. - Осмотрись тут и спускайся к ужину. Ты, должно быть, давно ел нормальную еду.  
Бэйлфаер остался один. Наедине с мрачной мыслью о том, что пропасть между ними стала лишь больше. Отец держался напряженно, отстраненно, будто пытался заботиться о нем только из чувства долга. Это было новое и крайне неприятное ощущение. Быть лишним. Казаться обузой. Только потому, что вокруг него не скакали, стремясь удовлетворить все желания...  
Когда он спустился вниз, отец уже переоделся. Теперь на нем был черный костюм - немного отличающийся от тех, что носили в то время, когда Бэй в последний раз был в этом мире.  
Он сел за стол, с жадностью набрасываясь на еду. Последний раз ему и правда довелось нормально поесть очень давно...  
\- Этот мир может показаться тебе странным, - предупредил отец, отрываясь от своей трапезы. - Но, надеюсь, ты к нему привыкнешь.  
\- Я уже бывал в этом мире... Правда, тогда он был иным...  
\- Я знаю, Бэй. В этом городе живут те, кто раньше жил в Зачарованном Лесу.  
\- Как так?  
\- Очень много всего произошло. Я расскажу тебе со временем. Просто... не удивляйся ничему.  
Бэйлфаер нахмурился, рассерженно бросая на стол вилку, звякнувшую о поверхность.  
\- Ты мне врешь! Ты что-то скрываешь!  
\- Да, скрываю. Потому что тебе пока рано знать.  
\- Лгун!  
\- Прекрати, а то останешься без ужина.  
Румпельштильцхен говорил сдержанно, негромко и спокойно. Его равнодушие убивало. Бэйлфаер не решился спорить. Только горькое недоумение было в его глазах, обращенных к отцу, но, опомнившись, он тут же уставился в тарелку.  
Он чувствовал себя чужим ему. Все мечты о том, как отец приходит и забирает его домой, разбились о берег жестокой реальности. Видимо, его больше не любили... Тогда почему он был здесь?..  
\- Отдохни немного, - позволил Румпельштильцхен, когда Бэйлфаер встал из-за стола, не в силах больше ничего съесть. От всех этих мрачных мыслей ему кусок не лез в горло. - А потом я покажу тебе город. Но для начала тебе надо переодеться.  
Во мгновение подросток оказался облачен в элегантный костюм, похожий на отцовский.  
\- Опять магия... - пробормотал он угрюмо и уставился на Румпельштильцхена исподлобья. - Для тебя магия как наркотик! Ты без нее не можешь!  
\- Ты предпочел бы остаться там? Мне вернуть тебя обратно?  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда не смей со мной так разговаривать.  
Он ненавидел отца в то мгновение. Наверное... Лучше бы ему и правда было остаться в Неверленде. Так, по крайней мере, он не столкнулся бы с новым предательством.  
\- Я не собираюсь терпеть твои капризы, - жестко отрезал Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Да пошел ты! - взорвался Бэйлфаер, убегая наверх и громко хлопая дверью.  
До самой ночи отец так и не пришел к нему. Он уснул, обняв подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. В кровати хотя бы было тепло и мягко... Совсем не так, как на жестком полу холодной пещеры...  
Утром Бэйлфаер так и вышел к отцу - помятый, сонный, растрепанный - вечером он уснул прямо в одежде. Румпельштильцхен не удостоил его даже взглядом, не выказав абсолютно никакой заинтересованности. Продолжая заниматься своими делами.  
\- Папа, я есть хочу... - тихо сообщил подросток.  
\- Ты не заслужил, - отрезал отец, не отрываясь от дел.  
Бэйлфаер остолбенел, решив, что ослышался. Неужели отец и правда впервые отказал ему в просьбе?.. В такой необходимой и даже не требующей от него усилий и жертв... И почему?..  
\- Прости... меня... - дрожащим голосом выдавил он, ощущая, что вот-вот заплачет.  
Румпельштильцхен обнял его и прижал к себе, принимаясь гладить по спутавшимся волосам.  
\- Пожалуйста, не плачь, Бэй... - зашептал он, склоняясь к его ушку, и сын, всхлипнув, уловил в его голосе привычные нежные нотки.  
\- Ты меня любишь? - с надеждой спросил он, поднимая глаза.  
\- Конечно...  
В его объятиях сейчас он снова чувствовал себя под защитой. Снова любимым и оберегаемым ребенком. Может, отец просто устал слышать его обвинения?.. Может, просто устал испытывать боль, каждый раз слыша в свой адрес ненавистное клеймо «чудовище»?.. Может... во всем этом... была его вина?


	2. Нил Кэссиди

Гулять отец выпускал крайне редко. И звонил каждые несколько минут, требуя полного отчета о происходящем. К концу прогулки Бэйлфаер уже начинал тихо ненавидеть все вокруг, включая отца и этот чертов мобильный. Он был бесконечно рад, что в Зачарованном Лесу не было всей этой ерунды. Терпеть такое все детство было бы невероятно сложно.  
Поначалу он едва понимал, как вообще пользоваться этой странной диковинной вещью. Несколько первых телефонов он сломал почти сразу же. Но потом отец купил ему бронированный.  
\- Папа! Хватит мне звонить! Все в порядке! - огрызнулся он, когда в очередной раз раздался звонок телефона.  
И, не надеясь, что до отца дойдет, просто отключил аппарат. Как оказалось, напрасно...  
Румпельштильцхен сам появился перед ним - разъяренный и устрашающий.   
\- Зачем я, по-твоему, тебе его дал?! - зашипел он, хватая сына за плечо.  
\- Папа, прости... Я просто устал от постоянного контроля... - попытался оправдаться тот, но не был услышан.  
\- Живо домой!  
Сидеть дома было откровенно скучно. Отец запер его, оставив в полном одиночестве, и ушел по своим делам. Сначала Бэй слонялся по дому, заглядывая во все комнаты, но ни в одной не находя ничего интересного, а потом уселся смотреть телевизор, предусмотрительно принеся с собой чай и пачку печенья. Обычно отец не разрешал крошить на диван, но Бэй мог делать все, что вздумается, когда его не было дома.  
Вернувшись вечером, первым делом Румпельштильцхен выключил телевизор.  
\- Это вредно смотреть! - заявил он недовольно.  
\- Но что мне тут делать? - растерянно вздохнул Бэйлфаер. - Мне скучно...  
\- Читай книжки!  
\- Хочу телевизор смотреть...  
\- Нет!  
\- Книжки скучные у тебя тут все...  
\- Поищи в компьютере, - предложил отец.  
И, сообразив, что сын знать не знает, о чем он говорит, кивнул ему в соседний угол, где стоял компьютерный стол.  
\- Это слишком сложно! - раздосадовано пожаловался Бэйлфаер, попытавшись понять, как пользоваться очередным непонятным аппаратом. - У меня не получится...  
\- Получится, Бэй, - мягко уверил Румпельштильцхен. - Это как телефон, только немного сложнее.  
Сын не стал напоминать ему обо всех разбитых телефонах и спущенных на ветер деньгах. Тяжело вздохнув, он все-таки стал разбираться. На первом этапе ему хватало чтения книг. А потом он узнал про компьютерные игры...  
\- Это вредно! - заявил Румпельштильцхен, узнав о его новом увлечении.  
И безжалостно удалил все, во что сын играл.  
\- Папа! - возмутился Бэйлфаер. - Я хочу играть! Мне нравится!  
\- Я тебе этого не разрешал!  
Со злости подросток пнул стул и швырнул в стену мышку, жалея, что промахнулся мимо отца.  
\- Вот! Это дурно на тебя влияет! - заметил Румпельштильцхен, только уверившись в своей правоте.  
\- Как на тебя магия! Ты из-за нее так же себя ведешь!  
\- Не смей мне дерзить!  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как тиран! Пытаешься мной управлять! Я не ребенок!  
\- Ребенок. По закону ты ребенок.  
\- А мне плевать!  
\- Ты живешь в моем доме и будешь делать, что я скажу!  
\- Тогда я тут больше не живу!  
\- Нет, живешь! И ты никуда отсюда не денешься!  
Схватив сына за руку, Румпельштильцхен затащил его в комнату и, толкнув на кровать, ушел, заперев дверь. Бэйлфаер вскочил и со злости пнул ее ногой, раздражаясь на весь мир. Сколько бессмысленных запретов... И непомерного контроля... Все эти звонки каждые десять минут, все эти «не смей уходить далеко от дома»... Не лучше ли ему было вообще без отца?  
На жестком полу холодной пещеры...  
Когда он проснулся, отец сидел рядом.  
\- Думаю, я погорячился вчера... - виновато прошептал Румпельштильцхен, поглаживая сына по волосам.  
Бэйлфаер обнял его, утыкаясь в костлявое плечо.  
\- Я тоже... был неправ...  
После завтрака, когда отец ушел, ему снова стало нечем заняться. Решив не играть в игры еще денька два-три хотя бы из уважения к его маразматичным запретам, Бэйлфаер от скуки излазил все папки на компьютере, надеясь хотя бы в них найти что-то интересное. И нашел...  
Фотографии. На одних отец целовал девушку в коротком платье, а та весьма недвусмысленно хватала его за задницу. А на других вместе с ним был мужчина. Красивый, улыбчивый, намного моложе отца. Они обнимали друг друга, глаза их лучились неудержимым счастьем.  
Вечером Бэйлфаер предъявил находку Румпельштильцхену.  
\- Это что?! - спросил он возмущенно.  
Отец вздрогнул, когда его взгляд упал на фотографии.  
\- Это...  
\- Кто эти люди?!  
\- Эта девушка... Белль... В том мире она была моей служанкой...  
\- А это кто?! - засопел Бэйлфаер, тыкая пальцем в экран.  
\- Это... - сдавленно начал Румпельштильцхен. Голос предательски дрогнул. - Этот человек был мне очень дорог...  
\- Кто он?!  
\- Это неважно, Бэй... Он умер...  
\- Ты должен сказать мне!  
\- Его... больше нет... Это уже не имеет значения...  
\- Папа!  
\- Почему это важно, Бэй? Зачем тебе знать?  
\- Потому что не хочу, чтобы у нас были секреты...  
\- Но они будут.  
\- Ты мне врешь!  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
\- Правду!  
Румпельштильцхен тяжело вздохнул и присел на диван, уронив голову на руки. Как же тяжело было вновь окунуться в эти воспоминания...  
\- Я просто... - с болью проговорил он, сжимая пальцами виски. - Из-за меня он умер... Из-за магии... Отдал за меня жизнь...  
Бэйлфаер растерянно присел рядом, не зная, что сказать, и проклиная себя за любопытство.  
\- Ты любишь меня, Бэй? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, поднимая глаза и глядя на него, как прежде - жалобно, с мольбой.  
\- Очень люблю... - искренне ответил сын, обнимая его. - Прости... Мне не стоило...  
\- Хочешь, сходим к нему на могилу?  
Бэйлфаер не был уверен, что это удачная идея, но все же ответил:  
\- Хочу.  
Румпельштильцхен был ужасно мрачен. Держал его за руку, сжимая ее слишком сильно. Когда они остановились у могилы, Бэй смог прочитать слова, написанные на надгробном камне:

ЛЮБИМЫЙ СЫН  
НИЛ КЭССИДИ

\- Любимый сын? - удивился он. - Кто его отец?  
\- Я... - сдавленно ответил Румпельштильцхен после паузы.  
\- Что?! - шокировано переспросил Бэйлфаер, но так и не дождался ответа. - Объясни мне...  
\- Это так сложно... - с мукой в голосе выдавил отец.  
\- Папа... Я хочу знать про него, если мы одна семья...  
\- Я не хочу тебе этого говорить... Тебе не нужно знать...  
\- Я не буду тебя заставлять говорить, если тебе больно...  
Как бы ни хотелось знать правду... Бэйлфаер обещал себе больше не лезть к нему в душу. Не теребить старые раны. Этот человек... Кем бы он на самом деле ни был, он явно был дорог отцу. И какой-то частью разума Бэй понимал, что это хорошо. Хорошо, что отец все это время не был одинок. Но в глубине души... Он не хотел его ни с кем делить.


	3. Правда

\- Что это? - удивленно спросил Бэйлфаер, уставившись на преподнесенное ему лакомство.  
\- Это вкусно, - уверил Румпельштильцхен, лизнув только что купленное мороженое. - На, попробуй.  
Сын с сомнением взял из его рук вафельный стаканчик и осторожно откусил кусочек.  
\- И правда, вкусно!  
\- Кушай, Бэй, - улыбнулся отец, потрепав его по волосам. - Хочешь еще современной еды попробовать?  
Бэйлфаер радостно кивнул.  
Современная еда была гораздо вкуснее того, что ему приходилось есть раньше. Контраст ощущался сильнее еще и за счет того, что в Неверленде вопрос стоял не как бы поесть вкуснее, а как бы вообще поесть.  
Теперь, сидя в кафе с отцом, объедаясь до отвала пиццей и гамбургерами, Бэйлфаер был искренне рад, что воссоединился с семьей. За такие моменты он мог простить отцу даже постоянный контроль и гиперопеку. Теперь о нем все же хоть кто-то заботился...  
Женщина со светлыми волосами прошла мимо них, бросив на него странный, прищуренный взгляд.  
\- Кто это? - спросил Бэй отца, уверенный, что они знакомы.  
\- Да так... - уклончиво ответил Румпельштильцхен, направляя недовольный взгляд ей в спину. - Лучше не общайся с этими людьми...  
\- Почему?  
\- Они мои враги. Не жди от них ничего хорошего.  
\- А ты сам не сделал им ничего плохого?  
\- Мой сын... - начал Румпельштильцхен, но замялся. - Не важно... Не важно, Бэй... Просто помни, что я сказал...  
\- Ладно... - пожал плечами Бэйлфаер.  
Снова секреты... Снова этот загадочный «мой сын»...  
По возвращении домой Румпельштильцхен разрешил ему ненадолго сходить погулять одному.  
\- Только обязательно отвечай на телефон! - предупредил он строго, зная, как сын любит пренебрегать этим правилом.  
Бэйлфаер поскорее улизнул на улицу - подальше от отцовских нотаций. На его взгляд все это было не более чем самодурством. То, что отец - тиран, он знал уже давно, однако раньше его тотальный контроль не достигал таких огромных масштабов.  
Бэй со злости шмякнул телефон об асфальт, но на том даже не осталось царапин. Отец и об этом успел позаботиться.  
Ему не хотелось прожить в изоляции всю жизнь. А именно это ему и светило при таком образе жизни. Когда отец стал Темным, дети начали его бояться, и с Бэем совсем перестали играть. Теперь же вокруг не было вообще никого - даже шанса найти хоть какого-то друга. Ведь как можно было кого-то найти, выходя из дома не больше, чем на полчаса пару раз в неделю, и постоянно отчитываясь отцу о своем местонахождении?  
В окрестностях дома редко объявлялись люди. Мало кто отважился бы прогуливаться рядом с Темным. Но Бэю внезапно встретилась женщина. Черные пышные волосы до плеч, мрачный черный наряд... Поравнявшись с ней, он заметил ее злобный, полный ненависти взгляд. Стало как-то не по себе. Он ускорил шаг, пытаясь пройти мимо, но ощутил, как магия сдавливает его горло в тиски.  
А потом была темнота.  
Он очнулся на асфальте. Отец поддерживал его, пытаясь привести в чувство. И крепко обнял, поняв, что сын очнулся.  
\- Тихо, Бэй. Все хорошо, - зашептал он, поглаживая его дрожащие от пережитого плечи.  
\- Что произошло? - глухо выдавил Бэйлфаер, неосознанно прижимаясь к нему крепче.  
\- У нас много врагов... Тебе лучше не выходить без меня из дома, Бэй...  
\- Но ты сам меня отпускал...  
\- Я не думал, что кто-то на такое решится... Но люди от горя на многое способны... Даже на самые глупые безумства...  
\- Горе?  
\- Мой сын... причинил им много боли. Но я не позволю им причинить тебе вред...  
Когда они вернулись домой, Бэйлфаер хотел уйти в свою комнату и посидеть там тихо, обдумывая произошедшее. Взгляды на отцовский излишний контроль кардинально изменились как-то совсем внезапно. И было даже стыдно сейчас смотреть ему в глаза.  
Румпельштильцхен положил руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте.  
\- Вместо прогулок... лучше играй в свои игры... - добавил он мрачно. - Это, по крайней мере, не по-настоящему...  
Немного посидев в своей комнате, Бэйлфаер решил воспользоваться возвращенным ему правом играть в компьютерные игры. Отец все равно до вечера не вернулся бы домой, а сидеть одному было ужасно скучно.  
Играть, правда, надоело почти сразу. Без кучи запретов это было далеко не так интересно. От нечего делать Бэй снова полез искать на жестком диске что-нибудь интересное. И снова нашел то, что шокировало его.  
В папке, в которую он почему-то не заглянул в тот раз, лежали фотографии, глядя на которые он испытывал море самых противоречивых чувств. Он подолгу разглядывал каждую, не в силах поверить, что запечатленное на них могло происходить в действительности.  
Вот отец улыбается счастливой улыбкой, обнимая «того сына», вот Нил подхватывает его на руки и смеется... А вот они целуются - совершенно недвусмысленно, так, как целовались бы любовники... За фонтаном расстилается красивый пейзаж, на фоне которого они стоят - мокрые, веселые, глядящие друг на друга влюбленными глазами... Они плещутся в фонтане, брызгая друг на друга водой и смеясь...  
Бэйлфаер уронил голову на руки, сдавливая пальцами виски. Что за чертовщина вообще здесь творилась?! Кто все эти люди, так ненавидящие его непонятно за что?! Что сделал им Нил?! Кем, кем он все же был отцу?!  
Долистав до конца, он обнаружил видеозапись и включил ее, надеясь хоть там найти чуть больше ответов. Но это лишь оставило больше вопросов...

Обнявшись, они стояли на палубе яхты. Отец был одет в совершенно непривычные для него джинсы и гавайскую рубашку. Глаза его были сокрыты под солнечными очками, но Бэйлфаер и без того понимал, какой, должно быть, счастливый у него взгляд. Нил держал в руке телефон, от которого шел провод наушников, поделенный на них двоих. Румпельштильцхен игриво облизнул губы и потянулся к Нилу за поцелуем - тот ответил, схватившись за его шею рукой, в которой был зажат телефон, тут же выскользнувший и ухнувший в воду.  
\- Черт, опять! - раздосадовано вздохнул Нил, жалобно глядя на Румпельштильцхена.  
Тот весело засмеялся, прижимая его к себе и утешая.  
\- Ничего, Бэй. Я тебе новый куплю.

Бэйлфаер рухнул со стула, с ужасом уставившись в монитор. Всему остальному он еще мог придумать какое-то объяснение... Но это...  
Едва хлопнула входная дверь, он бросился отцу навстречу.  
\- Так этот Нил... - сердито буркнул он, заставив Румпельштильцхена вздрогнуть. - Ты называл его как меня! Он был для тебя заменой?! Ты со мной хотел трахаться?! Как ты вообще мог трахаться с собственным сыном?!  
\- Нет, все не так... - отчаянно запротестовал отец, теряясь и не зная, что делать.  
\- Тогда объясни!  
\- Это так сложно... Бэй...  
\- Папа!  
Румпельштильцхен опустился на диван, роняя голову на руки. Бэйлфаер стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и требуя правды.  
\- Он... - сдавленно выговорил отец, не в силах продолжать. - Он - это ты...  
\- Что?! - не поверил Бэйлфаер. - Как он может быть мной?!  
\- Он умер... Из-за меня... Потому что за магию... надо платить... И я... сделал его... снова ребенком... тобой... Заменив твои воспоминания... на ложные... Как будто всего этого не было... Как будто я тебя забрал...  
\- Но магия не может воскрешать тех, кто мертв...  
\- Он не умер. Я успел сделать его ребенком. Но он умер как Нил... Со всеми его воспоминаниями...  
Бэйлфаер вцепился в стол - так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Без опоры стало почему-то сложно стоять - ноги совсем не держали.  
\- Но зачем?..  
\- Я не могу снова потерять тебя, Бэй...  
\- Но почему ты меня потерял? Зачем понадобилось изменять мои воспоминания и делать меня ребенком?  
\- Одна колдунья... шантажировала меня, вырвав у тебя сердце... что если я не отдам ей свой кинжал, ты умрешь... Я хотел отдать кинжал... Но ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя я стал рабом ведьмы... И застрелился...  
Бэйлфаер подошел к отцу, присаживаясь рядом и крепко прижимаясь к нему. Зарываясь лицом в поседевшие пряди.  
\- Помнишь женщину в кафе?.. - тихо спросил Румпельштильцхен, обнимая его. - Она мать твоего... сына Нила... А та, что напала... его приемная мать... Нил убил его... Чтобы жил я...  
\- Как так вышло? - прошептал Бэй, содрогнувшись. Неужели все это правда было?..  
Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Все до мельчайших подробностей. Тот самый момент...

\- Я бы никогда не заставил тебя испытать мою боль! - кричал он вслед уходящему Нилу - обездвиженный, беспомощный. Он мог только просить... - Я знаю, каково это, когда теряешь сына... Прошу, поверь мне, Бэй...  
\- Я Нил, - категорично отозвался сын, не замедлив шага.  
Он давно уже отрекся от своего имени. От своего прошлого. Но в глубине души он все еще слышал голос отца, шепчущий «Бэй»... Каждый раз, когда причинял ему боль... И этот голос, полный мольбы и муки, заставлял мурашки бежать по телу. Проникал в самые глубины души.  
Нил шел вперед, стараясь не думать об отце. Ему нужно было спасти Генри. Что было более безрассудно - соперничать с магом в его мире или довериться Темному, который обещал защитить?  
Румпельштильцхен всегда защищал его. Отчаянно, любой ценой, как дикий зверь, в берлогу которого вторглись люди. Может, они и не хотят ничего дурного - но разве зверь станет ради них рисковать?  
Только одна жизнь была ценна для отца - жизнь его сына. К стыду своему Нил понимал это, как бы ни старался увериться в обратном. Все вокруг твердили, что Темный думает лишь о себе. Что он тщеславный эгоист, готовый идти по головам, чтобы выжить. Отец и сам верил в это... И все же это было не так...  
Нил пожалел о своем поступке гораздо раньше, чем натолкнулся на Пэна. Но теперь стало окончательно поздно.  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе сделку, - усмехнулся Пэн, доставая кинжал Темного из-за спины.  
Нил отшатнулся, понимая, чем это ему грозит. Но мальчишка не стал призывать Темного - вместо этого он протянул кинжал ему.  
\- Разве ты не хочешь убить его, чтобы Генри был в безопасности? - поинтересовался он с надменной насмешкой. - Если согласишься, я отпущу тебя. Нет - схвачу обоих.  
Разгуливая на свободе, Нил все же имел мизерный шанс спасти сына. И почти никаких - отказавшись от сделки.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул он, забирая из руки Пэна кинжал.  
Воспользоваться им он не мог - отец все еще был обездвижен. Пэн просчитал все... Кроме одного.  
Нил склонился над сыном - ему позволили. В конце концов, возможно, они виделись в последний раз. Не то, чтобы Пэн уважал их чувства... Он не ожидал никакой подставы, считая Нила слишком слабым и безобидным. И напрасно...  
Кинжал по рукоять вошел в грудь мальчишки, пронзая такое вожделенное сердце. Магия рассеялась - нож в руках Нила оказался совсем не кинжалом Темного. Все это было обманом... Зачем? Чтобы причинить Румпельштильцхену боль?  
\- Папа!!! - во всю глотку заорал Нил прежде, чем Пэн скомандовал мальчишкам наброситься на него.  
Румпельштильцхен появился и, схватив сына, мгновенно сбежал с поля боя вместе с ним.  
\- Бэй... - зашептал он взволнованно, когда они упали на траву в другой части острова. - С тобой все в порядке, Бэй?  
Нил сел, уставившись вперед невидящим взглядом. И глухо рассмеялся, накрывая ладонью лицо.  
Он сделал свой выбор. И к ужасу своему совсем о нем не жалел.

\- Кажется, другой я был лучшим сыном... - буркнул Бэйлфаер, утыкаясь отцу в плечо.  
Он вовсе не ощущал себя способным на такое. Пожертвовать чем-то... Чем-то столь дорогим... Как отец всегда делал ради него...  
Румпельштильцхен мрачно усмехнулся.  
\- Мы... встретились... когда ты приехал сюда, чтобы попытаться меня ограбить... Ты был вором... и ненавидел меня...

Румпельштильцхен проснулся от грохота посреди ночи и спустился вниз, не понимая, как кому-то удалось сломать его магическую защиту. Включив свет, он обнаружил посреди комнаты Эмму, скрутившую незнакомого мужчину, который попытался сбежать.  
\- Нил?! - воскликнула она, увидев его лицо.  
\- Что здесь происходит, мисс Свон? - нахмурился Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Он... - откликнулась Эмма, пребывая в некотором смятении от открывшейся ей информации. - Он пытался вас ограбить. Влез в ваш дом. Я обязана его арестовать. И с радостью это сделаю.   
\- А ты все такой же, - мрачно хмыкнул Нил, уже не пытаясь убежать и дожидаясь, пока его закуют в наручники.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, ошеломленный внезапной догадкой.  
\- Стой, - рявкнул он Эмме, уже готовой уволочь Нила в машину. - Отпусти его. Все нормально.  
\- Знаю я ваши методы расправляться с ворами, - не согласилась та. - Если сейчас не посажу его за проникновение на чужую территорию, потом придется сажать вас за побои.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно подал голос Нил. - Он этого не сделает.  
\- Так вы знакомы?  
\- Я жду, мисс Свон, - поторопил Румпельштильцхен, напряженно сжимая пальцами трость.  
В конечном итоге Эмма все же ушла, оставив их наедине. Румпельштильцхен растерянно смотрел на сына и не понимал, почему он поступил так. Почему просто не попросил, если ему нужны были деньги? Неужели настолько не верил в то, что отец любит его?..  
Зная, что сын все равно не услышит его извинений, он только протянул ему банковскую карту - давая то, за чем он пришел.  
\- Пока с моего счета будут пропадать деньги, я буду знать, что с тобой все хорошо, - вымученно улыбнулся он, с нежностью глядя на Нила. - И если этого... тебе недостаточно... то просто скажи.  
Но Нил не сказал больше ни слова. Он молча забрал карту и ушел.

\- Он просил... быть с ним... с тобой... строже... - продолжил Румпельштильцхен свой рассказ. - Но я... Мне было тяжело... видеть твои слезы... не давать тебе то, чего ты хочешь...  
\- Но он все равно был прав... - тихо проговорил Бэйлфаер. - Спасибо... Что вернул меня... И заботился обо мне...  
Отец улыбнулся, потершись щекой о его волосы и крепче сжав в объятиях.  
\- Будь осторожен, Бэй. Теперь, когда ты знаешь...  
\- Да, конечно. Хочешь, я вообще не буду выходить из дома? А ты поставишь защиту...  
\- Со мной - можно. Я тебя защищу.  
В объятиях отца было тепло и спокойно. Так, как никогда раньше. Наверное... они стали ближе, разделив эту правду. Какой бы странной и ужасной она ни была...  
\- Прости меня... - шепнул Бэйлфаер, целуя его в щеку. - Я не мог понять, как ты беспокоишься, когда я отключал телефон... Не мог понять, чем мне это грозило... Прости меня...  
\- Я не хотел тебе говорить. Хотел, чтобы ты рос как обычный ребенок. Со своим папой. Хотел дать тебе нормальное детство...  
\- Это не значит, что теперь у меня не может быть нормального детства, папа... Даже если я знаю все это... Я по-прежнему ребенок... Который может жить обычной жизнью... Просто у меня немного необычное прошлое, вот и все... Но это не значит, что у меня не может быть нормального настоящего...  
Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, убирая непослушные волосы с его лица. Он не был уверен, что поступил правильно, во всем признавшись. Но ему определенно... стало легче.  
\- Я принес мороженое, - засмеялся он, вспомнив об этом. - Но, боюсь, оно уже растаяло.  
\- Наколдуй еще, - предложил Бэй, улыбаясь.  
Он смотрел на отца преданно и радостно, с любовью, как в детстве.  
\- А как же твоя ненависть к магии? - недоумевающе спросил Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Ее нет, - признался сын, обнимая его за шею и утыкаясь лбом.  
У Румпельштильцхена не нашлось слов, чтобы выразить, как много это для него значит. Он только прикрыл глаза, кладя ладонь ему на затылок и вплетая пальцы в растрепанные пряди. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать эти маняще приоткрытые губы. Принадлежащие совсем не тому...


	4. Другой

Румпельштильцхен помнил сына совсем крохотным, лежащим на руках у матери. Помнил, как сидел и смотрел, как он сосет молоко из ее груди. Такой маленький, беззащитный, так нуждающийся в нем... Бэй всегда затихал, когда он брал его на руки. Смотрел на него внимательно блестящими глазенками... Смеялся, когда его щекотали и тискали...  
И вот теперь повзрослевший сын стоял перед ним, крепко прильнув к груди, и тянулся за поцелуем, обхватив лицо отца руками. Румпельштильцхен отшатнулся, едва не опрокинув стол.  
\- Не делай так больше, - нахмурился он, заглядывая в разочарованные глаза сына.  
\- Но я... - растерянно начал Бэйлфаер. - Папа, я уже взрослый... Мне хочется...  
\- Тебе рано!  
\- Не рано!  
\- А я сказал, что рано!  
\- Нет! - возмущенно запротестовал сын. - Я вообще уже взрослым был! И когда я был взрослым, мы трахались!  
\- Это вообще совсем другое! - в тон ему возразил Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Если мне хочется, то мне не рано!  
\- Рано! Я так сказал!  
\- Нет, не рано! Мало ли, что ты сказал!  
\- Что значит «мало ли, что я сказал»?! Я твой отец!  
\- А мне плевать! Ты пытаешься меня воспитывать... но ты превращаешься в тирана! Запрещаешь мне то, что мне даже не вредит!  
\- А вот и вредит!  
\- Чем?  
Не найдя достойных аргументов, Румпельштильцхен строго заявил:  
\- Так, не спорь с отцом!  
Бэйлфаер кинулся наверх, со злости громко хлопнув дверью своей комнаты. И, взвинченный, пнул ни в чем не повинную кровать.  
Отец не старался даже придумывать отговорки. Просто запретил, ничего толком не объяснив. Если он мог спать с Нилом, почему тогда не мог спать с ним?! Пусть даже Нил и был старше... Бэйлфаер уже давно не считал себя ребенком. А отец все смотрел на него как на младенца, совершенно не считаясь с его мнением. Не считая нужным говорить с ним откровенно...  
Бэй все же решился потребовать объяснений. Отца он нашел за компьютером и остановился позади.  
Румпельштильцхен пересматривал фотографии. Те самые, на которых были запечатлены их счастливые мгновения вместе. Мучая себя утраченным счастьем. Болью воспоминаний - единственным, что от этого осталось.  
\- Лучше бы я был им... - тихо проговорил Бэйлфаер.  
Румпельштильцхен не обернулся.  
\- Ты не он, - ответил он глухо. - И никогда им не будешь. А его нет. Он умер.  
Бэйлфаер всхлипнул, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Я не заменю тебе его... Я во всем хуже... Я не могу сделать тебя счастливым...  
\- Бэй... - тяжело вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, роняя голову на руки. - Я думаю... что поступаю нечестно по отношению к тебе...  
Обернувшись, он взял сына за руку, глядя на него отчаянно и виновато. Сломлено.  
\- Я думал, что, создав тебя, сохраню его... - прошептал он с тоской. - Но вы разные... Ты Бэйлфаер, который был сотню лет назад... Который для меня давно остался в прошлом...  
\- Я так и знал... Я хуже него...  
\- Не важно, хуже ты или лучше... Я люблю его... Он - это он, а ты - это ты... Я не могу любить тебя так, как его... И мне больно от этого...  
Словно прося прощения, Румпельштильцхен припал к его руке щекой. А потом коснулся ее губами... Пальцы Бэйлфаера дрогнули.  
\- Я знаю, что не могу заменить тебе его... - проговорил он тихо. - Как бы ни старался... И ты никогда не захочешь, чтобы я был твоим любовником...  
\- Ты не заменишь его... Тем более, занимаясь со мной сексом...  
\- Он отдавал все ради тебя... А я думаю лишь о себе... Все время зарекаюсь, но все равно в итоге поступаю эгоистично...  
\- Он меня ненавидел, когда мы встретились.  
\- А потом пожертвовал собой ради тебя...  
\- Это был долгий путь. Длиной в несколько лет.  
\- Тогда и я могу стать, как он?  
\- Да, но...  
\- Да, знаю. Я не он. Но я хотя бы могу перестать быть эгоистом...  
Румпельштильцхен вздохнул, притягивая сына к себе и зарываясь лицом в его волосы. В чем еще он мог найти утешение? Потеряв того, кого любил... Заменив его ничего не помнящим мальчишкой... Этого было недостаточно. Это было не то, чего он хотел.  
\- Я для тебя в прошлом... - с горечью заметил Бэйлфаер.  
\- Но ты мое настоящее... - ответил отец, крепче обнимая его.  
\- Ты сможешь меня любить?  
\- Я люблю...  
Сын прильнул к нему - поближе, в тепло и покой. В заботливые, оберегающие объятья. Как все же хотелось стать тем, кого отец смог бы любить заслуженно... Тем, кто дарил бы ему счастье... Кто отплатил бы сполна за всю его любовь и заботу, за все, чем он пожертвовал... Тем, с кем отец захотел бы провести вечность...  
Нилом Кэссиди.


	5. Волшебный поцелуй

Припарковавшись у дома, Бэйлфаер вышел из машины, оттягивая душащий ворот дорогого костюма. И, стащив с лица черные очки, без сожаления кинул их на сиденье. День был летним, жарким, солнце палило вовсю, и хотелось только одного - поскорее добраться до душа.  
Он как раз наслаждался прохладной водой, скинув с себя липкую от пота одежду и кинув на пол, когда сзади кто-то упал и громко выругался.  
\- Бэй, - тяжело вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, поднимаясь и подбирая с пола костюм, больше похожий сейчас на тряпку. - Сколько раз я тебя просил...  
\- Да, помню, - легкомысленно откликнулся сын, оборачиваясь и неуклюже окатывая его струей воды.  
Отец откинул со лба мокрые волосы и, не сдержавшись, шлепнул его по голой заднице.  
\- Когда ты уже повзрослеешь, - проворчал он, запихивая в стиральную машинку его одежду.  
Бэйлфаер состроил самый невинный вид, на который был способен.  
\- Когда ты разрешишь мне трахаться, папа.  
Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на него с вызовом, взглядом давая понять, как он успел уже возненавидеть этот разговор.  
Бэй был сейчас похож на Нила больше, чем когда-либо. Он стал взрослым мужчиной. Конечно, куда более юным, чем был Нил... Но все же...  
Он узнавал эту улыбку. Эту неуловимую мимику, эту неуклюжесть, некоторую рассеяность, эти жесты... И все же это был не Нил.  
\- Никогда! - заявил Румпельштильцхен возмущенно.  
Бэйлфаер рассмеялся, снова окатывая его водой - на этот раз намеренно.  
\- Тогда придется мне остаться вечным девственником и вечным ребенком. Потому что я хочу только тебя и не буду ни с кем другим, а ты мне не даешь!  
Румпельштильцхен засопел, молчаливо снося такое вопиющее нахальство.  
\- Но, честно говоря... - озадаченно задумался Бэй, почесывая в затылке. - Честно говоря, секс у меня уже был...  
\- С кем?! - завопил отец, хватаясь за сердце.  
\- На острове, знаешь ли, было скучно, - усмехнулся сын.  
Этого слабая психика Румпельштильцхена уже не выдержала. Не утруждая себя такими мелочами, как снятие одежды, он полез прямо под душ, на ходу извлекая из брюк ремень. Бэйлфаер нервно хихикнул и, осознав, что отец совершенно серьезен, попытался по-тихому смыться, но поскользнулся и едва не упал.  
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу «скучно»! - угрожал отец, подхватывая его и не давая улизнуть. - Сейчас как всыплю тебе за все!  
\- О-о, садо-мазо, - не растерялся Бэйлфаер, хватаясь за отца и намеренно стараясь прижаться к нему поближе. - Наконец-то ты созрел, папочка!  
\- Тьфу, извращенец, - с досадой проворчал Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь отстраниться. - И кого я вырастил!  
\- Тебе напомнить?  
Сын улыбался, обняв его за шею и озорно, с нежностью глядя в глаза. Он был все тем же Бэйлфаером, но не был Нилом. Словно... другим человеком. Вторым ребенком, которого у него никогда не должно было быть.  
\- Ты бы умер... - тихо проговорил Румпельштильцхен.  
Бэй весело засмеялся, целуя его мокрые щеки.  
\- Меня бы все равно из рая за плохое поведение выгнали!  
\- Это точно... - тяжело вздохнул отец. - Ты ужасно несносный.  
\- Просто ты меня плохо воспитывал, - нагло заявил Бэйлфаер. - Тебя же Нил предупреждал, что меня нельзя так баловать.  
\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся Румпельштильцхен.  
Он снова попытался отстраниться, но его не выпустили из объятий. Сын притянул его ближе, вплетая пальцы в слипшиеся от воды волосы. И припадая к распахнутым в протесте губам.  
Он понимал, почему отец не хочет целовать его, спать с ним. Только потому, что он не Нил - других причин не было. Считал ли он это изменой или просто чем-то неправильным... А может, просто все еще любил только его... И хотел только его...  
Но он ответил. Они стояли посреди ванной - мокрые, балансируя в натекшей с них луже и стараясь не упасть - и целовались, отбросив все, что мешало.  
Бэйлфаер отстранился, глядя на отца немного растерянно, будто видя впервые. Цепляясь за ворот его пиджака. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, когда сын коснулся своего виска.  
\- Я помню это... - выдавил он хрипло. - Помню, как стрелял... Как ты смотрел на меня и плакал... И хотел отдать кинжал...  
Схватившись за голову, он тихо рассмеялся. Память вернулась... С помощью магии истинной любви...  
\- Ты скучал, - утвердительно шепнул Бэйлфаер, снова обнимая отца и прижимаясь к нему еще крепче. На этот раз целуя откровеннее и глубже. И встречая нежный, отчаянный ответ.  
Влага на щеках отца на вкус оказалась соленой. Бэй в тот миг поклялся себе, что больше никогда не причинит ему такой боли. Как угодно - но найдет способ стать бессмертным. Прожить с ним вечность. Чтобы их больше никто не смог разлучить.  
Вжав отца в стену, он целовал его, срывая с него пропитавшуюся водой одежду. С вожделением припадая к холодной коже. Вцепляясь в дрожащие запястья. Вслушиваясь в отчаянные стоны.  
Румпельштильцхен казался таким худым и хрупким в его объятиях... Бэйлфаер мог обхватить его одной рукой поперек талии, сажая на стиральную машинку и заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Отец кричал, цепляясь за его плечи, когда он вошел в него. Стонал ему в губы, подставляясь под поцелуи.  
\- Хватит... плакать... - выдохнул Бэйлфаер, утыкаясь лбом ему в лоб. - Я... заставлю... тебя... улыбнуться...  
Дыхание сбивалось от частых, быстрых толчков. Бэй не думал, что может вожделеть его так сильно... Чувствовать, как он выгибается в его руках, сжимается, обнимая собой его член... Царапает спину и стонет - громко, умоляюще... Такой хрупкий, такой беззащитный... Величайший и коварный темный маг...  
\- Я вернулся, папа, - прошептал Бэй, слегка отстраняясь, когда оба они достигли разрядки. - Я вернулся...

Они шли по Сторибруку, взявшись за руки и уплетая мороженое. Прогуливаясь по почти пустынным улицам - люди шарахались от них, как от прокаженных.  
\- Здесь стало совершенно невыносимо, - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, заметив, как очередной горожанин уносит ноги, бросая на них полный ненависти взгляд.  
\- Переберемся в Зачарованный Лес, - предложил Бэйлфаер. И уточнил, вытаскивая из стаканчика с мороженым только что уроненный туда мобильник: - Только возьмем с собой побольше телефонов.  
\- Сполосни его в фонтане, - усмехнулся отец. - Он водонепроницаемый.  
\- Как заботливо с твоей стороны.  
К фонтану Бэй решил по-быстрому сбегать один. Он как раз окунал телефон в воду, перегнувшись через бортик и едва снова не уронив его на дно, когда сзади кто-то отвесил ему смачный пинок, заставив упасть в фонтан вместе с телефоном. Вынырнув, Бэйлфаер принялся возмущенно отплевываться. Перед ним стояла Эмма. Направив на него пистолет...  
Да, он был виновен. Да, совершил ужасную вещь. Построил свое счастье на чужом горе. Это было неправильно... И на это было совершенно плевать.  
Пистолет ударился об асфальт, выскользнув из рук Эммы. Румпельштильцхен, обнаружившийся позади нее, невозмутимо вертел в руках свежий пончик.  
\- На, скушай свою бывшую, - предложил он, сунув его сыну, когда тот вылез из фонтана. - Она с кремом.  
Бэйлфаер засмеялся.  
\- Интересно, это все еще каннибализм или уже нет? - задумчиво спросил он, откусывая от пончика. - Да, и... Спасибо.  
\- Тебе нужно было позвать меня, - ласково отругал Румпельштильцхен, коротко целуя его сладкие от лакомства губы. - Иначе... нам пришлось бы снова начать все сначала.  
Сын усмехнулся, за ворот притягивая его к себе и встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Просто помни про силу поцелуя нашей любви.


End file.
